The Days in the Life of the Booth Family
by bonesfan9
Summary: Booth and Brennan are married and Christine is almost three. This story covers all the trials and tribulations of "a single life shared". There will be drama, suspense, and plenty of fluff. It may not all be canon, but i will try to stick to facts we already know as well as characters from the show. This is my first story so please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

The Days in the Life of the Booth Family: Chapter 1

"Daddy…..Daaaadddy? Daddy, wake up!" in a tone that only a frustrated almost three-year old could produce was the first thing he heard as he came to. He opened his eyes and sitting on his stomach, grinning down at him was a miniature version of his wife. He still couldn't believe just as much they looked and acted so similarly. "What is it, munchkin?" asked Booth. "Mommy said to come and get Daddy up, so I did," said the little girl. "Mommy's making pancakes, Daddy!" "Aww man," said Booth, "what I really wanted is….raspberries!" And before she knew it, Booth had scooped her up and put her on the bed so he could tickle her and give her raspberries on her little belly. "He he…stop, Daddy, stop", she squealed. Hearing the squealing from the kitchen, Dr. Temperance Brennan decided to see what all the commotion was about. The scene she walked in on was precious. Her little girl was squealing and laughing, while her husband was tickling her all over, although it was evident how careful he was being to be gentle. He was gazing down at her with fatherly adoration and amazement. Brennan decided she couldn't resist. She hopped on the bed to "help" her little girl. Booth stopped the tickling when Brennan came. The little girl launched herself into her mother's lap for "protection". "What was daddy doing to you, Christine?" asked Brennan. "Daddy was tickling me, Mommy!" "I saw that, baby. You and I can get him back later, okay?" Brennan stage whispered in her daughter's ear. Christine giggled. "Why don't you go and watch some cartoons, sweetheart, and Daddy and I will come in a minute and we can have breakfast?" "Okay, Mommy!" and with that she hopped off the bed and ran downstairs to the living room to finish an episode of Dora the Explorer.

As soon as she was gone, Booth lay back down and opened his arms for Brennan. She sidled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. "Now this is how I'm used to waking up" said Booth. "Hey, it's not my fault that you slept in today. One of us had to get up since YOUR daughter wakes up with the sun!" exclaimed Brennan. "Oh I see…she's my daughter when she does something you don't like and your daughter when she succeeds?" said a teasingly exasperated Booth. "She's OUR daughter, Booth, always…" explained Brennan in one of her sentimental moments. "That was very sweet, baby" Booth said in the hopes she wouldn't object to the endearment. After being married for almost five years, he should have known better. "Booth, I just want to remind you that terms of endearment are only to be used in the privacy of our home. Something that you seem to have forgotten since you used several at both the crime scene and on the forensic platform last week." "Okay, okay, I'm terribly sorry, even though I know that deep down you like it. Now do I get a good morning kiss or not?" asked Booth. When Brennan started to argue, Booth decided now was a good time to end this pseudo-argument. He turned a little and crushed his lips to hers. At first, Brennan was trying to be resistant to prove her "irritation", but as she knew by now, resistance was futile, because she couldn't help herself but to respond whenever he touched her. She deepened the kiss and he pulled her on top of him. Their tongues fought for control, his hands running up and down her waist and hers alternating between the sculpted planes of his chest and running her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. They broke apart, for no other reason than that they both desperately needed air. Booth placed his hand on the side of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Now that…is how you say 'Good Morning'", said Booth. "Good morning, Booth. I love you", replied Brennan. "How could you not?" Booth teased. Brennan tried to slap his chest for the comment, but Booth flipped them over, so he was on top of her. Just their lip were about to meet, they both heard a small voice, "Mommy, Daddy, I'm very hungry!" Brennan reached up to give Booth a small peck. "We'll continue this later" she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Promise?" Booth requested. "Booth, I am nothing if not a woman of my word, but right now we need to go be parents" responded Brennan. And with that she rolled off the bed and was downstairs getting everything ready for breakfast with Christine's help, of course. Booth got about of bed to get ready to go downstairs, thinking he could use a cold shower. When he was done, he went downstairs to see Christine, spooning helpings of fruit salad onto plates and Brennan putting all the pancakes on a plate. "This looks great, ladies" Booth said. "I helped Mommy with the pancakes, Daddy!" Christine proudly stated. "You did? I bet they're gonna extra yummy."

Christine was outside in the backyard playing, while Booth and Brennan cleaned up the mess from breakfast. "Oh, don't forget we need to leave early enough tomorrow to get to my mom's house in time for dinner" Booth said. "Well, that's funny, because I've been trying to forget all week. I still don't see why we have to spend a whole week with your family for Thanksgiving" Brennan said obviously irritated. "Bones, come on, I know you and my mom don't see eye to eye, but she's my family and she adores Christine. Can't you try and be a little optimistic? For me?" pleaded Booth. "Booth, your mother hates me" Brennan stated. "She doesn't hate you, Bones. You both just see the world differently" Booth responded. "Booth, that's bullshit. She has made numerous remarks about my job, our marriage, my lifestyle choices, and how that affects my ability to adequately parent Christine." "What has she ever said about our marriage?" Booth asked. "She hinted, not so subtly I might add, that I was the exact opposite of who she imagined you ending up with. But it's okay because at least one of her sons chose well. She loves Padme. They swap recipes and parenting stories…" Brennan answered back. "Bones, I think you misunderstood my mom. She would never say something like that" Booth said. Fuming, Bones just glared at him, while he continued to wash the dishes, completely oblivious to her ire. "You know what, Booth, you're right! Your mother is a saint who can do no wrong! It's all my fault we don't get along. I look at dead people for a living. I'm a devil-worshipping atheist, I tricked you into thinking I was a nice respectable woman…oh and let's not forget, I'm a cold fish, whose incapable of raising my own daughter" Brennan yelled, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "You know what, I'm gonna go to Angela's house a little early to help set up the nursery. I'll be back in time for dinner." And with that she grabbed her keys and was out the door before Booth could respond. "Oh boy," he thought, "looks like I'm takin' the couch tonight."


	2. Chapter 2-The Discussion

Chapter 2-The Discussion

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up! I had lots of school stuff and spring break! This might feel a bit rushed, but I really wanted to finally get to Booth's mother's house. We'll see some fireworks there! :) Again, I appreciate all of the reviews and the advice! Keep it coming. Also if you have any ideas or something you'd like to see, let me know!

"This mural is very aesthetically pleasing, Angela", Brennan said as she stared at the scene painted on the wall in the nursery. It was the sky, with clouds and birds and the sun. Angela had done it herself and it was beautiful.

"Thanks, sweetie, that's very nice. However, you are trying to change the subject. What's going on? You called me on the way here and sounded like you were about to kill someone. I'm your best friend, so spill!" Brennan's face twisted in discomfort.

"I just…I feel like Booth thinks that his mother is infallible. I tried to explain to him how she treats me and he told me I 'misunderstood' her. That woman makes me feel so inadequate and Booth just doesn't see it! And now I have to go spend a whole week having to put up with her snide remarks and condescending looks." Brennan sighed in frustration.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be too mad at Booth. She is his mother and you're his wife. He's between a rock and hard place. I think part of the problem is that the topic is sensitive to both of you, but, ultimately, he just wants the you and his mom to get along. I think you should both have a calm, less emotionally charged discussion. Maybe pour you both some wine, wait until Christine's asleep and work it out."

"I don't want to make him choose between me and his mother. I just want him to acknowledge there is a problem and maybe defend me every once in a while. He just doesn't see it. She's very careful to make her remarks when he's out of the room or otherwise preoccupied. Or she makes these clever, back-handed complements. But you're right…I overreacted earlier. We just need to have a calm discussion. Now we better get back to work if we want to finish before you go into labor!" Brennan laughed.

"Hey, now, what are you implying? I'm only seven months along…it's not my fault she's a big girl!" Angela exclaimed. The two women laughed and got back to work.

/

"Okay, Christine, enough TV. Why don't we get your swimsuit on and get in the pool?" Booth asked smiling.

"Yay!" the little girl screamed and hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to her room. Booth chuckled and followed after her. A short while later, after they had both changed, applied an adequate amount of sunscreen, and Christine's floaties had been blown up, they were in the pool. After they had played around for a little while, Booth decided to have Christine practice her swimming.

"Okay, Christine, try and swim to Daddy!" Booth called to her from the other side of the shallow end. She was almost to the point where she no longer would have to use the floaties. Booth watch as the three-year old took a deep breath and began her clumsy freestyle across the pool and into Booth's waiting arms.

"I did it, Daddy! I did it!" exclaimed Christine, the expression on her face full of pride.

"You did, baby! Good job! Why don't you swim back over to the steps and we can get out and make lunch?" Booth asked.

Christine's eyes widened, "Okay, Daddy!" and she hopped out of Booth's arms and swam to get out of the pool. After the had dried off, they headed inside the house to the kitchen.

"Alright, Christine, what kind of sandwich do you want?" Booth asked.

"PB&J, Daddy! Please?" she answered and bounced up and down in her seat in anticipation. As Booth began to get the necessary ingredients together, he heard the front door open.

"Here we go…" he muttered under his breath. Christine hopped out of her seat and ran to greet Brennan.

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy and me went swimming!" the little girl exclaimed as Brennan dropped her bag and picked the little girl up.

"I can see that, baby. You're still in your swimsuit" answered Brennan. She entered the kitchen to see Booth, also still in his swim trunks, in the process of making a sandwich. "And so is Daddy. Are you guys planning to go back in?" asked Brennan, her question directed at Booth.

"I don't know, we'll see. We were thinking of walking to the park after lunch" Booth answered, without looking up.

"Well, that sounds like fun. Right, Christine?" Brennan asked the little girl, who she was currently placing back in her seat so she could eat the sandwich Booth had just finished making.

"Yeah, will you come, Mommy?" Christine asked before taking a massive bite of her sandwich.

"Sure, baby, we can go on the swings" Brennan answered, her eyes meeting Booth's for the first time since she walked in. She could read the surprise in his expression. While Christine was busy eating, Brennan walked over to Booth and slid her arms around his waist. He hesitated in putting his arms around her for a moment, only because he had been expecting a grumpy and pissed off Brennan, certainly not the calm, affectionate one he now had in his arms.

"Well, this is a nice change from this morning" he said, "not that I'm complaining." He grinned down at her.

"I realize that I may have overreacted this morning, however, there are things we need to discuss. But those can wait for now. I want to have a nice day with you and Christine." Brennan responded, leaning up to kiss him. He met her halfway and they shared a nice moment, while a completely oblivious Christine was devouring her sandwich.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry we fought this morning" Booth apologized.

"Let's put it behind us and we can have a calmer discussion tonight. I'm sorry as well."

"I love you" Booth said.

" I love you too, Booth"

/

Later that night, after they had gotten back from a relaxing day at the park, dinner had been cooked and eaten, and a very sleepy little girl had been put to bed, Booth and Brennan sat on the couch, each with their nightly glass of wine, and began their talk.

"Booth, I never intended to make you feel like you have to choose between me and your mother. She just brings out all my insecurities whenever you're not around. I just don't know what I did to make her dislike me so much." Brennan sighed in frustration.

"Hey, it's okay", Booth said, as he caresses her face and tried to stroke away the frown lines, "my mother is very traditional and you…..aren't. You two are just very different. Maybe she imagined me with someone more like herself, you know. But it doesn't matter what she wanted. She should love you, no matter how non-traditional, simply for the fact, that you are who I want to be with and you're a terrific mother to Christine. This week I'll try and keep a closer watch and maybe we can all sit down and talk."

"Okay. We'll see how it plays out. This is all I wanted, Booth, just for you to listen and maybe acknowledge that your mother and I are not best friends" Brennan chuckled.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Guys tend to run from any topic that will result in trouble between the women in their life. Maybe I just wanted it all to be okay on its own." Booth chuckled in response.

He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and soon she found herself straddling him on their living room couch. Booth pulled away to catch his breath, his hand slipping underneath her shirt to caress the smooth skin of her back and waist. She began to kiss and nip at his ear, down his neck, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Hmmm…I believe you have a promise you need to fulfill, Mrs. Booth." Booth said huskily, his breath catching as he responded to her ministrations.

"I believe you are correct, Mr. Booth. And you know me, I never break a promise."

And with that Booth picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here is just a short chapter leading up to the visit. Kinda pointless, but hopefully cute...**

Chapter Three-The Drive

"Bones, come on! Let's get a move on!" Booth called from the front door, holding Christine in his arms. The bags had been packed and loaded into the car, and yet Temperance Brennan was doing everything in her power to prevent them from leaving. Hearing no answer, he put Christine down.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch for minute? I'm gonna go find out what's taking Mommy so long."

"Okay, Daddy, tell her to hurry up! We need to go see Grammy!" Christine said excitedly. With that, Booth watched her skip off towards the living room and then he headed upstairs to the bedroom. He walked in the door to see Brennan sitting amongst a huge pile of clothes she had pulled from her closet.

"Bones, what are you doing? Its a two and a half hour drive to Philadelphia and Mom wants us there at 6. Its almost 3. We need to get on the road."

"I know, I know. It's just...I'm trying to find my favorite scarf. You know, the blue one? Have you seen it?" She looked up at him with her face twisted in exasperation. He saw right through her.

"Bones, we both know this isn't about a scarf. You're stalling. Come on, we have to go." He leaned down and offered his hand to help to her up. She looked up at him feigning innocence, but took his hand anyway and stood up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am a grown woman, not Christine. I don't stall, I just really wanted to bring that scarf. It's cold in Philadelphia."

"Oh, I'll keep you warm, Bones, and think of it this way...If you want any resolution from this week then arriving late on our first day probably won't help..." Booth chuckled. Brennan glared back.

"That was low, Booth. But, unfortunately true. Let's go." With this, she left the room, leaving Booth to follow in her pissed-off wake. They grabbed Christine and the rest of the bags, put Christine in her car seat and got her settled. Shortly, they were on their way.

/

Two and a half hours later, they were driving through the city of Philadelphia coming ever closer to Booth's mother's house. Booth could see Brennan growing tenser with each passing minute. Christine was asleep in the back, so Booth reach out to put a calming hand on Brennan's thigh.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna have a good week. I'll be right here the whole time." Booth offered a comforting smile. Brennan gave him a small smile in return, covering his hand on her leg with her own.

"Thanks, Booth. I do enjoy spending time with other members of your family. Jared, Padme, and Hank are very genuine and easy to talk to." After a few minutes of comfortable silence,as Booth concentrated on finding his way, they were soon on his mother's street and then too soon pulling into the driveway. Booth got out of the car and went to Brennan's side as she got out. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He then released her a little, so he could stroke her arms comfortingly.

"Deep breaths, in and out, Bones."

"I'm okay, Booth, thank you." They separated and Booth went to grab some bags from the trunk, while Brennan tended to Christine. She opened the door and stared down at the sleeping little girl. She unbuckled the child from the seat, but Christine was still asleep.

"Wake up, baby girl, we're at Grammy's house." Brennan said gently to wake the little girl up. Her eyes fluttered open and she amazingly went from being half asleep to being adorably excited in a matter of seconds.

"Grammy!",squealed the little girl, "let's go, Mommy!"

"Alright, sweetie, let's go" Brennan lifted Christine out of the car and situated her on her hip. Booth came around from the back of the car just a few of the smaller bags. He had decided to come back and get the big suitcases later. They walked up the front door together and knocked.

**A/N #2: Okay, so next chapter we will finally meet Booth's mother, I promise. This way I could throw in a minor cliff hanger, without combining both chapters. Let me know what you think! Any advice, critiques, or ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Surprise

Chapter 4-The Surprise

**A/N: Alright, I tried to get this one up as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews! Keep'em coming! :) Again, any critiques, comments, or ideas are welcome!**

The door opened and they were greeted by Jared Booth's smiling face.

"Hey, little brother!" Booth greeted and the brothers gave each other a hug.

"Seeley, how've you been?" Jared asked.

"Good, great, actually" Booth answered, moving aside so Brennan and Christine could greet Jared.

"Hey, Tempe!" Jared said as he pulled Brennan in for a warm hug. Ever since Jared had helped rescue Booth from the Gravedigger, he and Brennan had stayed in touch and were on very good terms and so were the brothers.

"Jared, its been a while. You look good" she responded as they released and Jared bent down to pick up Christine.

"Hey, munchkin! How's my favorite niece?" Jared asked as he tickled the little girl. Her giggle alerted others in the house of the families presence.

"Uncle Jared, stop!" she squealed, giggling the whole time

Soon the hall was filled with Booth family members. Padme, Hank, and a few of Booth's aunts and uncles had come for the week, however, not all were staying in the house. Greetings were exchanged among all, but Booth and Brennan both noticed the absence of the owner of the house.

"Where's Mom, Jared?" Booth asked.

"You know how she is, Seel. She can't leave the kitchen until everything is ready."

"Alright, well, let's go in and say 'Hi', guys" Booth said, addressing Brennan and Christine. Christine ran ahead into the kitchen. Booth took Brennan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and together they walked into the kitchen. They walked into see Christine in her grandmother's arms.

"I've missed you, sweetheart. You need to come visit Grammy more often. You're getting so big!" said Marianne Booth.

"I missed you too, Grammy!"

Marianne put Christine down and the little girl ran off to play with her aunt and uncle.

"Hey, Mom, you look great" Booth said, letting go of Brennan's hand to approach his mother for a hug.

"Seeley, that little girl of yours is growing up too fast. It's good to have you home." Marianne turned to Brennan.

"Believe me, I know, Mom. Before we know it she'll be buying a prom dress" he responded, as he moved back to pull Brennan close to him, his arm around her shoulders, trying to offer comfort and also show his mother a united front.

"Temperance, looking beautiful as always. How are you, my dear?" she asked as she approached Brennan for a stiff hug.

"Oh, that's sweet, Marianne, thank you. I'm great. Your son treats me very well. You raised a good boy" Brennan responded sweetly, going back to Booth to settle into his side, her arm around his waist. He responded and snuggled her closer. Brennan couldn't help but emphasize their relationship, also trying to prove to Marianne that she wasn't going anywhere. Marianne tried to give her a smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"Yes, well, Seeley had always treated all the women he has been with well." The two women began to stare at each other, each willing the other one to break first, the whole time each with a bright, superficial grin plastered on their faces.

"Okay," Booth interjected, trying to break the tension, "Mom, isn't dinner ready?"

"Yes, dear, but we are still waiting on one more person." Booth and Brennan both noticed her expression looked, almost mischievious, like she had a secret no one else knew about.

"I didn't know anyone else was coming, Mom." Booth pressed.

"It's a surprise, dear. You'll see soon enough." Almost as soon as she finished speaking, the door bell rang and she scurried off to answer it. Booth and Brenna followed closely behind. In the hallway, hugging his mother, was someone hadn't seen or thought about in almost 20 years.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Booth asked. Booth looked at the tall, blond standing in the foyer. She looked almost exactly as she had in highschool. Memories began to flash through his mind. Anna had been his first serious girlfriend. She was a cheerleader and he had been quarterback of their highschool.

"My parents decided to go on a cruise for Thanksgiving, leaving me here alone. Your mother was kind enough to invite me to spend the week with your family. You look great," she said, approaching him for a hug, "Can you believe it's been almost twenty years?" Booth hugged her back, amazed to be seeing his best childhood friend again after so long.

"No, I can't believe it's been so long. You look the same as you twenty years ago. Here, let me introduce you to my wife. This is Temperance Brennan" he said as he pulled Brennan in front of him so the two could meet. Brennan had been studying the woman while she and Booth had been playing catch up. She was beautiful and blonde, as was almost every girlfriend Booth had had before her. Brennan could remember her name being mentioned once or twice over the years.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Booth has told me so much about you" Brennan lied, having learned from Booth about how to act in social situations. The two women shook hands, as Marianne announced it was time to sit down for dinner. Christine came running up to Brennan.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" she pleaded.

"Okay, baby, we are going to eat right now. This is Anna, a friend of Daddy's. Can you say 'Hi', Christine?"

"Hi" the little girl said shyly.

"Hi, Christine, it's nice to meet you." Anna smiled down at the little girl. Christine smiled and then skipped to the dinner table. Booth, Brennan, and Anna joined everyone at the table. Booth pulled both women's chairs out, much to Brennan's dismay and Marianne's excitement. At this point, Brennan had figured out that Marianne had brought Anna here, hoping that by the end of the week Brennan would be nothing but a bad memory. There was idle chit chat all throughout dinner, all of which was tame and surprisingly pleasant. That is, until Marianne decided to shake things up.

"I've gotta say, seeing Seeley and Anna at the same table is bringing back some good memories" Marianne said, taunting Brennan.

"Yeah," Jared said, "how long did you two date for an way? It seemed like forever."

"I think it was the last three years of highschool, if I'm remembering correctly" Anna responded.

"Yes, I think so too," Marianne said, "but you were friends long before that." Booth, aware of his wife's discomfort, sent his wife an apologetic look and rubbed her knee soothingly under the table. Brennan shoved his hand off, too uspet to be comforted. Instead she decided she would play along with Marianne's game.

"So, how did you two meet?" Brennan asked sweetly.

"Um, we were in the Catholic club in school together and we were in the same youth group in church" Anna responded, giving Brennan a fake smile. Brennan was quiet for a moment, in disbelief of the lengths Marianne had gone through to torment her.

"Of course you were," said Brennan in a frustrated huff, "if you'll excuse me, I need to get Christine ready for bed." And with that she got up from the table, picked up Christine, and dissappeared upstairs.

"I should go help. Sometimes Christine can be difficult to put down." He excused himself and got up from the table to follow Brennan upstairs, knowing his wife needing comforting.

"Oh, gosh, I hope she isn't upset to have me here" Anna said, trading a conspiratorial look with Marianne.

"Oh, goodness, well we certaintly wouldn't want that now, would we?" Marianne said, chuckling darkly, grinning from ear to ear. The others at the table had been carrying on their own conversations, completely oblivious to the drama that was unfolding right before their eyes.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think of Booth's mom? I would just like to say that I am not trying to portray her as evil, she just loves her son and wants what's best for him. However, she is obviously going about it the wrong way! Okay so let me know what you think! Coming up next: Booth comforts an upset Brennam, Booth confronts his mother, and Anna may make a play for Booth...**


	5. Chapter 5-The Confusion in the Night

**A/N: So currently I am avoiding school work and doing this instead, which means I can update a lot. However, eventually, this will not be the case, but I will still try to update at least once a week. :) Thank you for the comments and reviews. And as always, any questions, concerns, critiques, advice, or ideas are always welcome! Thanks again and enjoy...**

Chapter 5-The Confusion in the Night

Booth stood in the door way of the room they would be using during their stay, one arm propped up against the frame. He smiled at the scene he saw. Brennan had changed Christine and tucked her into one of the two double beds that were in the room. The little girl had already fallen asleep and Brennan was sitting on the side of the bed stroking her hair. Booth walked in and Brennan looked up. Booth could see that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He opened his arms and she ran into them, grasping his T-shirt with her hands, burying her head in his chest.

"Hey, shhh, its okay" Booth comforted, rubbing reassuring circles up and down her back. They stood there for a few minutes until Brennan calmed down. Brennan thought over the events of the night and quickly pulled away. Her mood changed with lightning speed.

"What are you doing up here, Booth? Why don't you go catch up with the woman your mother hand-picked to replace me?" Brennan hisses quietly, so as not to wake Christine. Brennan crossed her arms and glared at Booth. Booth took a minute to respond, having been caught off guard by her change in demeanor and then he took a step forward.

"Come on, Bones. You know there's no where I'd rather be than up here with you and our daughter. Anna and I dated in highschool. Almost 20 years ago, I was a child for god's sake. It's nice to see an old friend, but that's it." Brennan was looking at the ground, so Booth used his finger to gently prop her chin up so that she could see the truth in his eyes.

"And for the record, my mother did not bring Anna here to replace you. She doesnt even believe in divorce."

"Booth, come on. Anna's perfect. She's just your type: tall, leggy, and blonde. Not to mention, you two met in Catholic club. She's the kind of person you're mother always imagined for you" Brennan said sadly. She could feel the tears begin to reappear, so she looked down at the floor.

"Bones, look at me. You are my type, okay. I know you have this thing about the women I dated before you, but it doesn't matter. I didn't marry them. You are perfect for me and it doesn't matter what my mother thinks. Nothing she does is going to change my mind." Bones looked up at him while he spoke, seeing the emotion in his eyes and hearing it in his voice. She smiled a little and he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I know it's not rational for me to be jealous, but I find that I can't help it." She smiled up at him. He grinned down at her, placed his palms on either side of her face and kissed her hard.

"I think it's cute that you're jealous. I mean, I am a catch" he said as he broke away. He laughed, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Okay, you know what, forget I said anything. I don't want you to to go and get a big head." She laughed back and gave him another quick kiss. She stepped away and began to get ready for bed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and talk with my mother for a second. You're right, she shouldn't have invited Anna without asking us first. I'll be right back." Booth left the room suddenly angry at his mother. Maybe Brennan had a point, but his mother wouldn't do that, would she? He quickly walked down the hallway to his mother's room. Apparently all the guests who weren't staying over had already left. Only Hank, Jared, Padme, Booth, Brennan, and Christine were staying in the house with Marianne. He quietly rapped on the door. His mother opened it, already wearing her nightgown.

"Seeley, come to say goodnight?" Marianne asked innocently. "I hope Christine wasn't too difficult for Temperance tonight." Booth ignored what she said and went straight to the point.

"Mom, why is Anna here?" Booth asked, crossing his arms, staring down at his mother.

"She's not, she staying at her parent's house across the street. I've invited her for breakfast though" Marianne said excitedly, side-stepping the question.

"Mom, you know that's not what I meant." Booth responded, eyes flashing. He was not in the mood to play games.

"Anna? I told you, her parents are away and she was going to be alone on Thanksgiving. Plus I thought it would be nice for the two of you to catch up."

"So, there's no ulterior motive here?" Booth asked, unwilling to drop it so easily. Marianne put on her best hurt look, even mustering up some watering eyes.

"Honey, why would you ask me that? Is Temperance feeling insecure? Anna is a very confident, beautiful woman with a normal job. I can see how that could be intimidating for the poor dear."

"Mom, come on. Anna is a pretty girl, but Bones is beautiful and she's the one I married. I'd like to think that we can have a nice week together, but if you or Anna have any _ideas _about me or Temperance or our marriage, then you're both mistaken."

"Honey, I can't imagine where you've gotten these outlandish ideas from, although I have a pretty good idea, and frankly I'm a little hurt that you could think I would be that devious." Marianna said offended. Booth looked at her, trying to read her. He couldn't quite read what he saw there, but something was off. This was his mother though, so he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, mom, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make it clear that I'm extremely happy in my current situation and I'm not looking to make a change. I hope that, even if you and Temperance disagree on certain issues, you can still love her as my wife and the mother of your granddaughter."

"Of course, Seeley. I've always loved Temperance. As a matter of fact, her and I can sit down tomorrow and have a nice little chat." She smiled sweetly, ever the actress. They would be having a talk alright, just the not the one he was thinking of. Booth kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. He walked back down the hall to the bedroom. He saw Bones laying down in the bed and thought she was asleep. He went into the connected bathroom to get ready for bed. When he was done, he took off his shirt and jeans and crawled into bed. The bed was smaller than what they were used to, so he laid on his side and draped an arm over Brennan, pulling her close.

"How'd it go?" He heard her whisper. He was quiet for a minute, surprised she was still awake. She turned in the bed so she was facing him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. I want to think there isn't anything going on, but something doesn't feel right. And I hate seeing you so upset." Booth gave her a small smile, but she could see the distress behind it. She placed her hands on his chest, stroking up and down. He put his hand on her hip and scooted her closer, so he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Booth, I was upset earlier. I was jealous and caught off guard. Let's just see how the week plays out, okay?" Brennan kept up her comforting strokes up and down his chest.

"I don't know, Bones, I have a weird feeling, but we'll see." He reached down to still her moving hands. "Bones, unless you want to permantly scar our daughter, who is asleep in the next bed, I'm gonna need to you to stop that." Booth chuckled. Brennan laughed back and instead scooted closer and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in their usual comfortable position.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't want to scar Christine." Brennan laughed quietly, knowing exactly what effect she would have. "Good night, Booth. I love you."

"Good night, Bones. I love you, too. Oh, I almost forgot. My mother wants have a talk with you tomorrow. Maybe you two can finally hash out your differences." Booth whispered hopefully.

"Oh. Hmmm sounds like fun, looking forward to it" Brennan whispered sarcastically and half asleep. Booth chuckled knowingly and the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber, wrapped around each other.


End file.
